moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dystrykt
'Dystrykt-' jeden wielki slums. Mieszkają tutaj głównie najbiedniejsi z najbiedniejszych, czyli różnoracy nie-ludzie. Zmuszani są tam do ciężkich prac w imię Federacji. To właśnie w tym mieście powstaje większość rzeczy tworzonych dla wspólnoty jak np. ubrania czy broń. thumb|272px|http://jouey-.deviantart.com/art/factory-slum-127051797 Historia Nim Federacja przybyła na teren Dystryktu mieściło się tutaj małe królestwo demonów, wilkołaków i wilkemonów. Rządzone było przez potężnego demona imieniem Asakku, który twardą ręką trzymał małe państwo w ryzach. Królestwo to było położone na terenach bogatych w najróżniejsze surowce, które wydobywali niewolnicy rasy ludzkiej. Tłoczeni w ciasnych, brudnych pomieszczeniach, od małego zmuszani do karkołomniej roboty bez możliwości zapłaty. Wielu z nich gineło z przemęczenia lub głodu a najstraszniejszy był los tych, którzy utkneli głęboko pod ziemią, w niezliczonych tunelach kopalń. Tam mogli liczyć jedynie na powolną śmierć z powodu braku powietrza. Dla ludzi dodatkową torturą była natura wilkołaków i wilkemonów. Istoty te nieraz bez żadnego konkretnego powodu wyżynały w pień całe ludzkie rodziny lub rozrywały na strzępy osoby pałętające się po ulicy. Jakiekolwiek powstania z rąk ludzi były tak krwawo tłumione, że aż nie chce się wierzyć że jacykolwiek ludzie przetrwali. Ale zrobili to, a los miał im dać szansę na odwet. Federacja od momentu swojego powstania wiedziała o sytuacji w Królestwie Asakku i nie zamierzała stać z założonymi rękoma i przyglądać się traktowaniu ludzi. W celu zniszczenia królestwa wysłano oddziały pod komendą Dowódcy. Kampania była wyjątkowo krwawa, bowiem żołnierze Federacji wstrząśnięci tym jak traktowani są tam ludzie zabijali każdego demona, wilkołaka i wilkemona jakiego zdołali znaleźć. Ich przeciwnicy natomiast często używali swoich niewolników jako żywe tarcze. Z kolei ludzie żyjący od wielu lat pod butem nie-ludzi bali się rozpocząć jakiekolwiek powstanie, bojąc się jeszcze wiekszego rozlewu krwi. Nie pomagał im widok Dowódcy, który przecież nie był człowiekiem. Kampania Dowódcy zakończyła się ''de facto ''trzeciego dnia, gdy ten przepołowił Asakku swoimi czterema ostrzami, ale walka z osobnionymi bastionami oraz wyłapywanie ostatnich nie-ludzi zajeło następny dzień. Zwłaszcze wyłapywanie było proste, bowiem byli niewolnicy chętnie zdradzali żołnierzom Federacji kryjówki ich "Panów". Często w nagrodę pozwalano im skrócić nie-ludzi o głowę własnoręcznie. Po zdobyciu królestwa Federacja nadała mu nazwę Dystrykt. Bogate dwory demonów postanowiono wyremontować tak, żeby mieściły w sobie więcej osób i rozdano je prześladowanym niewolnikom. Postanowiono zachować infrastrukturę (w niektórych miejscach znacznie ją unowocześniając) i sprowadzić różnorakich nie-ludzi, by ci pracowali w charakterze niewolników. Opis W mieście tym można znaleźć wielkie, bogato zdobione pałace, będące pozostałością po obecności demonów. Zostały one znacznie ulepszone i unowocześnione (wprowadzono m.in. monitoring, ocieplane podłogi oraz darmowe Wi-fi). Jednak większość powierzchni miasta zajmują slumsy, kopalnie i fabryki. Slumsy zamieszkiwane są przez nie-ludzi. Co ciekawe, są to te same mieszkania, które zamieszkiwali ludzie za czasów rządów demonów. Jednak po zdobyciu miasta, te ubogie mieszkania zostały znacznie usprawnione. Nie przepuszczają wody, mają kanalizację oraz telefony, przez które można zadzwonić po opiekę medyczną. Nie jest to jednak w żadnym przypadku przejaw litości wobec nie-ludzi, Federacja po prostu myśli ekonomicznie. Dzięki lepszym warunkom, mniej nie-ludzi ginie a dzięki temu jest więcej rąk do pracy. Fabryki są naprawdę olbrzymie, nieraz wchodzą na teren zamieszkały przez nie-ludzi. Produkują dla Federacji wiele rzeczy: od zwykłych sznurówek i spinaczy, po pociski rakietowe i karabiny laserowe. Kopalnie ciągną się kilometrami w dół. Wydobywane są najróżniejsze minerały- od złota i węgla po sól. Warunki pracy w nich są niezwykle ciężkie, nawet mimo różnych modernizacji wprowadzonych przez Federację. Nigdzie na terenie miasta śmiertelność nie jest tak duża, jak w kopalniach. Dystrykt jest niezwykle ważnym dla Federacji miastem, ma więc godną ochronę. Obrona miasta jest wyposażona w broń palną, laserową oraz plazmową, w razie wyższej konieczności mogą użyć wytwarzanej w fabrykach broni. Mają również dobrze wyposażony dywizjon lotniczy. Poza tym tereny wokół miasta to pustynia- nie ma mowy o ataku z zaskoczenia. Ciekawostki *Ludzcy mieszkańcy miasta niemalże wielbią Heinricha Welffa. W mieście istnieje szkoła jego imienia jak również dwie fabryki, ulice i kopalnia soli. Jego portrety wiszą w każdym miejscu pracy i pałacach ludzi. W mieście znajduje się kilka jego pomników, a obraza przywódcy Federacji karana jest 20 latami więzienia. *Z powodu obecności licznych fabryk powietrze w mieście jest mocno zanieczyszczone. Ludzkie pałace mają na szczęście filtratory powietrza, ale gorzej z nie-ludzkimi mieszkańcami. Ci są codziennie narażani na zatrucie się dymem, gazem i chemikaliami. *Demon Asakku był od strony ciotki matki sąsiada psa brata siostry ojca spokrewniony z Salai. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures